


I'll Be Good

by Julianesque



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Julian Devorak, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Male Apprentice (The Arcana), Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julianesque/pseuds/Julianesque
Summary: You've been away for too long and come home to a desperate Julian.--------In other words, you wound Julian up, left him alone as punishment, then come back to give him what he needs.I suck at summaries.





	I'll Be Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic that I've written to completion and published. Any and all feedback would be greatly appreciated!

_Oh, oh _the sweet sounds your Julian made, his breathy pleas always filled with such desperation. The dark red blush across his pale cheeks, the tears that would build in the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall. He was beautiful, in all his aroused glory. Your eyes fell to the very man you so craved, his naked form sheen with sweat. The eye patch was carelessly strewn across the side of the bed in his earlier scramble to strip of his clothes, revealing the red eye so blown with lust you couldn’t help but shiver. “Y/N..” Julian whispers, his voice rough from overuse. Bleary eyes follow you as you walk across the room, his breath catching in his throat as your hands trail over the rumpled sheets dangerously close to his thigh. “P-please..I-I.. p-please.. Please..” He begs weakly, his head rising from the pillow to prop himself up on his elbows, eyes wet. You stop moving, fingers pausing inches from his hip, you see he's trembling. 

“Did I say you could speak, Julian?” You murmur, an edge to your voice that has Julian’s fingers clutching the tangled sheets, his teeth catching his lower lip.

“N..No” He stammers, lowering his gaze shamefully. Well this wouldn’t do at all. Catching his chin between your fingers you force his head up, smirking slowly when Julian’s breath hitches at your touch. 

“Hm.. I think I’ve left you alone for too long, is that it?” You purr, pleased as Julian struggles for words, searching your face for what you guessed was permission to speak. And with a nod of your head he exhales shakily, his tongue wetting his dry lips. “I-I’ve missed you dearly, my love.” He lifts his hand up towards your face, your eyes watching carefully before your own reaches out to catch his slender wrist, pinning it down beside his head. Your fingers curl tightly around him, a hungry glint in your eyes as they roam over his body before looking back up at his face.

“I’ve missed you too but..” you trail off, running a finger up his abdomen ever so slowly. “It upsets me to see you misbehaving. You don’t like disappointing me, do you.. Julian?” Raising a brow you watch him jolt from the sudden touch, wide eyes flickering from your hand to your face, then finally back to your hand that had continued moving up towards his chest. You can see his throat bob when he swallows roughly, each breath falling shakily from his lips. He looked utterly delectable, eyes shining with unabashed desire as he gazes back up at you, longing for your touch that always dragged such lovely sounds from him. 

"O-of course not dear.." Julian finally whispers, the flush of his cheeks darkening when you lean down close to him, lips hovering over his. "I'll be good for you.. so good.." he continues, glancing down at your lips hopefully, his other hand not daring to move without your permission. "Please.." he says again, his head already tilting to the side, revealing the pale expanse of his neck. You unconsciously lick your lips, moving closer to his mouth until your lips are just barely touching, only to pull back as Julian leans up to meet you. The low groan he releases has you holding back your own, your nails gently biting the insides of his wrist. He whines at that, dropping his head back down onto the pillow followed by another groan. "I..I've learned my lesson.. p-please darling.. I'm being so good.." Julian begs, dragging the nails of his free hand against the sheets.

"Oh?" You breathe, raising a brow.

"Y-yes!" 

"Is that so? You've learned your lesson?" Julian jerks his head rapidly, his gaze focused on your mouth, trembling under your touch as you run a finger between his pecs. "Hm. I feel we've had this conversation before, Julian." Teasing the hair on his chest briefly you shift your attention to one of his nipples, circling around it with feather light touches. "You never behave for long, no matter how many times I punish you." He gulps at that, looking away for a moment before meeting your eyes again. Julian was a magnet for trouble to put it lightly and at times you had indulged him, some could say even _spoiled_ him in his destructive tendencies and thirst for drama. Perhaps you had been _too generous_ with him, his unruliness going unchecked. "If I didn't know better I'd say you're doing this all on purpose," brushing over his nipple you grin, pleased when he keens underneath you, wanting more. "You like to suffer too much for this to be a coincidence." You hum, pinching the hardened bud between your fingers, forcing a moan from Julian's lips. Leaning back down you chuckle, pressing kiss after kiss up his smooth jaw. 

"T-that.. that's quite the accusation!" He splutters out, his head pressing further into the pillow, chin tilting upwards with a sigh. 

"Is it?" You murmur, twisting the bud hard, a shiver going down your spine at his loud cry, Julian's back arching up into your touch. "Because..." trailing off you twist your fingers the other way, nipping at his ear. "I think you do it for my attention." You feel him shudder, his head turning towards you, desperate to catch your lips in a kiss. 

"If.. if I say yes will you let me touch you?" Julian's lidded eyes blink up at you, watching the smirk on your face falter briefly. You couldn't deny Julian was behaving rather well for all your teasing, and that face... it almost hurt to torture him further. Moving your hand up to cup his cheek you smile, his eyes fluttering from the gentle contact as he leans into it. You hum thoughtfully, bringing two fingers to the corner of his mouth, his lips parting ever so lightly. This was enough of an answer for him, clearly, as his lips part further to allow your fingers to slip past. Brushing them over his tongue you let out a slow, content sigh when he eagerly laps over your digits, moaning around them. 

"That's it, Julian.. such a good boy, getting my fingers ready for you." You praised softly, heat licking in your abdomen at the way his mouth takes your fingers, sucking on them as if his life depended on it. You knew he loved the praise, loved when you whispered sweet nothings to him, reminding him that he was deserving of your affections. Julian met your gaze as he licked and sucked, his teeth catching on one of your knuckles. You take a sharp intake of breath, noticing the eager gleam in your lover's eyes and the way he bites with enthusiasm, licking over them as a silent apology. "Oh, Julian, I know what you're doing," he pauses as you pull your fingers away, a whine escaping him from the sudden loss. "Don't fret dear, I'll give you what you need." You reassure him, resting your dry hand over one of his knees and trailing up to his inner thigh, watching him stiffen considerably, eyes wide. 

"You're a-absolutely cruel my--ahh! M..mmm.. Y/N.." Running fingers over his swollen shaft you smirk, enjoying each and every sound he makes under you. Julian's legs shift, spreading open to accommodate you as you crawl onto the bed, situating yourself between his pale thighs. He swallows nervously, trembling from anticipation when your hands roam up his legs. Relishing his sweet sighs, you lick your lips, taking in his flushed face and spread legs.

"Oh Julian, you're such a treat," You murmur, the lust in your eyes sending a tremor down his spine. "You've been waiting so patiently," Your eyes hold his gaze when you slip your hand between his thighs, wet fingers nearing his quivering hole. "I should reward you." Julian jolts, a litany of pleas falling from his lips, hips bucking up.

"Y..yes! Please.. darling, I've waited so long for you.." Hushing him softly you lift his leg onto your hip, your fingers circling around his entrance, just barely applying pressure. You can tell he's biting back more sounds, his arm coming up to rest over the lower half of his face. Brushing the pad of your finger directly over him you press gently, meeting resistance before sinking into him. "H..hngh.. ah.. Y/N.." He moans around his arm, dropping it as fast as it had come to watch you work, hazy eyes dark with desire. You pull back only to push back in, fingering him slowly until he was mewling mess. "A-Another..mmmm.. I..I can handle it.." He cries, clenching around you, panting as you stretch him. You groan, Julian's words dripping with need and prompting you to add a second finger. He gasps, arching his back off the bed with a ragged moan. The curve of his lithe body should be illegal you think to yourself, an idea coming to mind. Resting your other hand on his side you focus your magic, feeling the familiar thrum of energy beneath your skin, chilling your fingers much to Julian's pleasure. He's shivering under your palm, torn between rocking back onto your fingers and moving up to meet your cold ministrations. "O..ohh.." He releases a breathy sigh, his eyes barely open as your hand moves up from his hip, gliding along his side. "Ooh.. that is _delightful_.." He moans, toes curling.

"You look so pretty like this, all spread out for me," Your hand continues up, stopping at the base of his throat. Julian's pulse jumps beneath your fingertips, his cheeks turning a dark red when you thought they couldn't possibly get any redder. "My dear, dear Julian.." He whimpers, baring his throat, waiting for you to quite literally take his breath away. "Is that how you want to play tonight?" You tease, crooking your fingers inside him, listening to his choked gasp, his hips pushing down against you.

"Be rough with me.." A bright red eye flutters open to stare up at you, his body rocking steadily on your fingers, desperately seeking more friction. _Well how could you say no to that? _Adding a third finger you press down on his throat, the simultaneous pleasure making his eyes roll back, another wanton moan filling the room. "M..mmm.. Y/N.. you're s..so good to me.." He chokes out, your fingers tightening around his throat to his delight, a dopey smile spreading across his face. Scissoring your fingers you hold his throat tighter, bringing tears to the corners of his eyes. You move in closer, his face contorting into one of pleasure, a lone tear rolling down his cheek. 

"So beautiful.." You whisper, your fingers brushing against the familiar bundle of nerves. Julian lets out a strangled cry, the shameless roll of his hips moving harder against you, his body shaking from head to toe. Smiling lightly you draw your hand back from his throat to wrap it around his leg, your nails digging into his warm flesh as you fold him in towards his chest, deepening the angle. He cries out your name, panting heavily in a useless effort to regain his breath, auburn locks sticking to his forehead. You crook your fingers once more, pressing harder against his prostate while you lean over him, slipping your hand behind his neck to force his head up. 

"Y/N.. I-I'm close.." He pants, his pre-cum smearing against your abdomen and thighs from his neglected cock. You angle your wrist, your fingers moving with urgency, each stroke hitting his prostate. 

"Cum for me.. Ilyushka.." You whisper into his ear, feeling his whole body stiffen, signalling his oncoming orgasm. With a scream of your name he jerks, the sound quickly turning into a broken sob as his orgasm is cut off abruptly. He glances down, horror in his eyes at the hand you had wrapped firmly around the base of his cock, your fingers pulling out of him.

"No no no!" Julian sobs louder, looking utterly _wrecked, _tears streaming down his face. Releasing his throbbing length you grab a handful of unruly curls, forcing his head back up to meet his lips in a searing kiss. "M-mmf!" Effectively silenced, Julian reluctantly melts against your mouth, lips parting to allow your tongue through to dance against his own. You tighten your hold on his hair, forcing his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Letting out a soft moan of your own you sigh as Julian's arms slip behind your neck, holding you tight. "Y/n.." Digging his trembling fingers into the nape of your neck he devoured your lips ravenously, teeth clicking together with each kiss. 

"Ju-" He pulls you closer, his tongue invading your mouth with a muffled groan. Julian's hands roamed over your shoulders then back to your neck, needing to feel your smooth skin beneath his palms. His nails dug into your flesh, surely leaving red marks in their wake from his desperation. Yanking hard on his hair you force his face away, breaking apart the kiss. "Julian!" You pant heavily, your own cheeks flushed.

Blinking up at you he whines, his own breathing erratic. You falter, taking in his teary eyes, wet cheeks and his kiss swollen lips that he so _innocently_ bites down on. He was pure _sin _and he was _all _for you. "Ah.. I..I'm sorry my love, I couldn't resist." A lazy smirk spreads across his face as he watches you move back down to place kiss after kiss over his cheek. 

"I'm going to _wreck_ you.." You whisper into his ear, enjoying the slow gulp he takes, the smirk disappearing from his lips.

"W-Wha-?!" Dropping your hands down to his hips you force him over onto his stomach, raising his hips up high, creating a delicious dip in his back.

"You heard me," You coo, taking your time to appreciate his ass, running your fingers over the round cheeks. "You didn't think I was done, did you?" You raised your hand up, bringing it back down against his cheek with a hard smack, pleased with the loud groan Julian let out. His flesh turned a light shade of pink, darkening with each slap to his ass until he was a whimpering mess, his cock already leaking between his legs. Glancing down your hand stops mid-strike, watching drops of pre-cum drip onto the bed. "You're wet for me already?" You see the mess of red curls move in what you assumed was a nod, Julian's head turning to the side to glance back at you from the corner of his eye. 

"I..It's too much..I need you.." He admits, crying out when your fingers brush over his sensitive length, tracing the angry veins along his shaft. "Please.." Wrapping your hand around him, your palm becomes slick with pre-cum as you stroke him a few times before removing your hand again. "H-Hngh...!" You would never grow tired of the sweet sounds he makes when falling apart under you, always begging for more. Bringing your hand to your lips you lap your tongue over your fingers, licking them clean of Julian's essence. 

"Mmm.." You make a show of it, swiping your tongue over your knuckles slowly, his eyes tracking your every move. "I hope you know you've brought this upon yourself." You stop, your palms running over the marked flesh of his ass before you spread his cheeks. "I'm doing this for your own good," Leaning down you gently lap your tongue over his twitching hole, the trembling in his thighs not going unnoticed. You tighten your hold on him, squeezing reassuringly before licking again, the tip tracing around it before pressing. 

"Ohh.." Julian makes a low noise of satisfaction in his throat, his hips shifting higher to push back on your tongue. You dig your nails into his cheek in warning, your tongue meeting no resistance as it presses in. "Feels.. good.." He moans again, unable to stay quiet when you push in further, a hand slipping back in between his thighs to wrap around his weeping cock. He jerks in surprise, keening from your gentle but firm touches. "Y/N.." Stroking him slowly you twist your wrist when you near the head, feeling him clench around your tongue each time. "I..I won't last much longer.." He warns, his thighs threatening to give out at any moment as you work your mouth against his hole, driving him closer and closer to the edge. " You hurry your pace, your hand working quickly to bring him to orgasm, each whimper increasing in pitch. Almost there, you can feel him stiffen, his hips bucking a final time before he cries out weakly, cum spurting onto your hand in heavy ropes of white. Lifting your head up you release him, watching him slump onto the bed, his body quivering in the aftermath. You hear a quiet 'I love you' muffled into the pillow and it makes you smile as you look down at your hand. 

"I love you too Julian, you don't even know how much," it was true, he was your world, your everything, and it still spread warmth through your chest to know he belonged to you. You watch him turn over, staring up at you with his signature smirk, albeit a tired one. 

"However much, I can promise I love you more darling." Julian shifts onto his back, eyes flickering down to his mess in your hand. dripping from your fingers. "Allow me, love. It would be rude of me to not clean up after myself, wouldn't it?" Struggling to sit up he sighs, taking your hand in his own to bring your fingers to his lips where he gingerly ran his tongue over them. He licked each one thoroughly, his skillful tongue licking up every last drop of cum. "Mmm.." You sigh contently, running a hand through his hair, his head tilting against it with a sigh of his own. "Huh? Y/N.." Julian frowns, his gaze settling on your cock that strained against your abdomen, having gone ignored. "I can uh.. help with that." He grins, already moving to lower himself down only to have you force his chin upwards.

"Julian.. I've told you that you don't have to.. I enjoy making you feel good." He smiles sheepishly, pulling his chin from your hold to drop down between your thighs, taking your flushed length in hand. 

"Well my dear, we have that in common." Waggling his brows he chuckles before he laps over the swollen head, making you shudder. There was no swaying him from his mission, instead you relax under him, carding your fingers through his hair. You moan when he slips you into his mouth, your eyes fluttering shut and your head falling back. Julian pushed more into his mouth, sucking hungrily as if he were starved, his teeth ghosting over your sensitive flesh.

"Fuck.." You whisper, pushing your hips up with a soft groan, your grip tightening on him the faster his head bobs. "M-Mmm.. just like that..Julian.." You feel yourself bump against the back of his throat, but Julian doesn't stop, instead he keeps you there, suckling around you harshly until you started to pant. You weren't going to last much longer with him like this, and you tug at his hair but he doesn't budge. "I'm close." He glances up through thick lashes, but his lips remained stretched around you. You knew that look. With a shuddered breath you rock your hips, fucking his mouth without abandon, chasing your orgasm. "Fuck... fuck.. fuck..!" Your climax washes over you like a wave as you spill into Julian's mouth, your own falling open into a silent cry. Julian obediently swallows every last drop before releasing you with a soft 'pop', giving the tip one final lick before raising up. 

"Delicious," he purrs, not waiting for permission to lean in and catch your lips in a gentle kiss, his hand snaking behind your neck to hold you in place. Smiling, you rest a hand over his chest, your head tilting to the side. He finally breaks the kiss, resting your foreheads together. "Oh, you spoil me. I didn't do anything to deserve... any of this.." Julian frowns, his head pulling back, avoiding your gaze. _Oh here we go. _You sigh heavily and mirror his frown, the pain on his face making your chest ache.

"After everything we've been through, you're still the brooding idiot I fell in love with and nothing will change that. No matter how many times you think you don't deserve a happy ending, I'm here."

"Well I.. w..wait w-what?" Julian's head snaps in your direction, spluttering with wide eyes. "W-What did you say?" 

"We both know you heard what I said," Drawing him in close you bump the tips of your noses together affectionately, reveling at the blush that tinted his cheeks. He nuzzles against you, his hold on your neck tightening as if he were afraid you would disappear. 

"I will never understand what you see in me, but I will always be grateful." He admits quietly, finally looking up into your eyes with a bashful smile. "You're the love of my life Y/N, it almost scares me how.. ah, how much you mean to me." Placing both hands on his chest you press him down onto his back, a familiar stinging in your eyes.

"You idiot, you never understand how much people love you." You bury your face into his neck, feeling his arms tighten around your back to keep you close. "I will always love you.." Julian rubs his face into your hair, releasing a slow breath. You hear him inhale your scent, his body relaxing beneath you. Stifling a yawn he presses a kiss to your head, his hands running up your shoulders. You lift up, arching a brow at him knowingly. "I felt you yawn, time to sleep." 

"Bold of you to assume I would sleep after _that_." He smirks when you roll your eyes, hitting his shoulder. "Oh! You wound me so, darling." Julian exclaims, feigning a shocked expression, his bottom lip quivering. "I don't know if I will ever recover from such a mortal blow!" Burying your face back into his neck you huff, curling your hands against his chest.

"_Goodnight_ Julian."

"Goodnight my dear." Just when you thought that _maybe_ _just maybe_ he would actually sleep this time, you feel a hand trailing down your back, stopping beneath your waist to grope your ass. Groaning, you reach behind you to slap his wandering hand away, his deep laugh rumbling in your ear. "Ahem, sorry darling. I just can't control myself, your body is very attractive." 

"If you're not going to sleep, it isn't too late to drag you to Mazelinka's. I'm sure she would _love _a visit. Is that what's going to have to happen?" You coo, grinning to yourself.

"Ah, uh no.. that won't be necessary." He nuzzles into you, finally settling down. You press a final kiss to his neck, the rise and fall of Julian's chest lulling you to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this into a series of one-shots? Let me know!


End file.
